Aca-Wedding
by lacksubstance
Summary: Two years since graduation, the Trebles and Bellas are reunited again in Tasmania for the aca-wedding they never thought would happen and let's just say a lot has changed, and yet maybe everything is still the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aca-Wedding

 **Rating:** mostly T—M in the future most likely.

 **Summary:** Two years since graduation, the Trebles and Bellas are reunited again in Tasmania for the aca-wedding they never thought would happen and let's just say a lot has changed, and yet maybe everything is still the same.

x.

 **Location: Los Angeles, California**

Bass drops. Acoustics are indescribable and as the lyrics make their way through the speakers of the mixing room, Beca sits there watching her first artist in the booth. She bobs her head to the beat that she created working off the lyrics they wrote. She still is in awe that this is her life; this is her dream and she's currently living it.

After graduation, she got offered a more permanent position at _Lyrical Wave_ , so naturally she accepted it. She impressed her boss so much; which is saying a lot because it's hard enough to impress that guy, but he entrusted her to headline an EP for one of his bigger artists. It wasn't until, it was released for downloads that he realized that she was definitely more talented than he anticipated. That's when he decided to relocate her to his studio in Los Angeles where she's now working with his newest artist on her upcoming album.

It was a huge opportunity plus it meant she could be closer to Jesse when he went to film school. The casual visits were great, but they just didn't cut it. Pretty soon it felt less like a relationship and more like a chore, even when Beca moved to Los Angeles. It was like there wasn't enough time till finally, they fell out of the groove of a relationship and back to their friendship that they originally established in their freshman year back at Barden. It was fine though because regardless, they were still close.

"That was great," Beca says through the microphone. "Why don't we run through the last verse one more time, otherwise you sound amazing," she adds a smile as she receives a thumbs up from her artist as the door opens and in pops in Jesse.

He smiles, letting the door close behind him stepping up next to her as the beat plays and the girl runs through her verse like requested. He bobs his with an impressed smile. "She's amazing," he comments and Beca nods in agreement, as she brings the music down.

"That was perfect, I think we can call it a day. You were amazing today," she compliments and her artist smiles in reply, pulling off her headphones to come out of the booth.

"Thank you so much Beca. I can't wait to hear the finished product," she bumps her and winks over in Jesse's way, making him practically freeze in place. Beca smirks at his reaction as the young artist walks out of the room.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Beca turns back to Jesse, who has finally shaken out of his reverie, then simply shrugs.

"Oh you know was in the neighborhood, wanted to check in on my favorite music producer," he smiles falsely which only gets an eye roll in reply. Beca shakes her head and turns back to the controls to start the tweaking on the song she was just working on.

He clears his throat due to the lack of reply he received. "So funny thing," he breaths out a chuckle. "I was wondering if you got an invitation to Bumper and Amy's wedding?" He asks which again receives a nonchalant reply.

"Yeah of course," Beca says distractedly. "She called me the other day to ask if I could be her Maid of Honor," she adds with a tone that suggested it was a weird request of Amy to do. Jesse drops his arms and turns her chair around to face him.

"Well I hope you said yes since it's you know…an honor,"

"Yes of course I did, but I doubt I'll be any good at it," she says with her insecurity shining brightly like it had a spotlight casted upon it in center stage.

"Beca c'mon," Jesse states. "Amy would not have asked you if she didn't think you couldn't handle it,"

"No I know, but it's just a lot of pressure, you know?" She shrugs crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes more pressure than creating successful albums for famous celebrities. More pressure than creating out of this world set lists for a World Champion Collegiate Acapella group," she holds her hand up with another eye roll.

"Okay! I get it—I handle pressure like crap when it starts, but I manage to pull through, but this is more cut out for someone like—I don't know, Aubrey," she holds her hand out at the obvious name she throws out.

Jesse nods in agreement. "While that may be true, Aubrey isn't Amy's best friend—you are and you'll be fine," he encourages. "Plus I heard everything was pretty much put together, you just have to show up," he adds and Beca looks at him confused.

"And how do you know that exactly?"

Jesse gasps, hitting her lightly with his palm. "Oh yeah that's the funny thing. Bumper asked me to be his Best Man," he says with shock which only makes Beca's eyes widen.

"I was sure he'd ask Donald," Jesse nods frantically in agreement. "Weird, well congratulations then," she punches him and he chuckles lowly rubbing his arm in mock pain.

"It's going to be weird seeing everyone again," he says after a brief silence, chancing a look over at Beca who seemed to be lost in thought prompting her to stare down at a spot on the floor pretty intently.

"For sure," she simply replies, her thoughts drifting to a certain ginger. She remained in contact with everyone since graduation. She let everyone know what was going on with her job and her life as a general whole, as they too did the same; some more than others. When she found out she was moving to Los Angeles, Chloe was the first person she told; even before Jesse and they were dating at the time. Still, though; it's been two years since she's physically seen anybody which is a lot longer than she's used to considering the fact that she lived with those girls for three years. Being away from all of them was difficult, but being away from Chloe was definitely the hardest one. Maybe this week with everyone won't be so bad.

 **Location: Atlanta, Georgia**

"I don't even know what to bring. Like is it even cold there? Are we going to like the desert part of Australia?" Chloe says as her laptop sits on her neatly made bed as she goes through her closest to find clothes to bring for the wedding since they'll be there for a week.

" _Chlo just bring the sundresses and something hot for the bachelorette party,"_ Aubrey's voice rings through her laptop speakers as she turns around and faces the screen. _"I don't get why you're so freaked about what to bring. You're there for a wedding,"_

Chloe stares at the screen like it should be obvious to Aubrey, which only makes Aubrey perk up a little bit and stare back at her. Her mouth drops and her eyes narrow slightly _. "Oh no Chlo, please tell me you're not freaking out because of Beca,"_

She looks down almost guilty, pursing her lips before flipping around. "Fine I won't tell you," she says before staring back at her full body mirror with one of her dresses in front of her.

" _Aca-cuse me? Chlo you haven't seen her in two years,"_

"Which is exactly why I want to look amazing," she comments, tossing the dress next to the other ones she's picked out.

" _What if she isn't the same Beca? I mean she works with celebrities now Chloe,"_ Aubrey states, making Chloe stop short in her motions. _"I just don't want you to get your hopes up,"_

Chloe turns around and faces the screen with a quirk of her lips as if she's pondering what Aubrey's saying, but she knows Beca and yes it may have been two years since she's seen her, but she still speaks to her and Beca will always be that fumbling mess of broody fluff she knows and would even go as far as saying loved.

"I know and I appreciate it Bree, but I know Beca and I know she'd never let working with celebrities change who she is," Chloe confirms and Aubrey sighs because even she knows Chloe is right, but still she doesn't want her to get her hopes up; they do live on opposite parts of the country still.

"Now how about this?" Chloe holds up a tight fitting blue dress that screams club ready and Aubrey's eyes widen adding a mouth gap.

" _Perfect,"_ she smiles and places it all down on her bed with a huff. _"Okay remember, I'll be there tomorrow morning, so we can make it to the airport two hours before we have to board,"_ Aubrey reminds Chloe for what feels like the hundredth time. Aubrey is anything if not precise and persistent.

"Yes I remember, I'll see you tomorrow bright and early," Chloe says before closing out of _Skype_ , before eyeing all her clothes with a hopeful gleam to it.

Hopefully this week will be exactly what she needs. After graduation, she was sort of in a rut. She was definitely ready to move on, but when it actually came time to physically do it, to say she wasn't nervous was an understatement. Never mind the fact that when she heard Beca was moving to Los Angeles, the uneasy feeling of losing her other best friend and having basically no one in the vicinity made it worse. But she knew Beca. And she knew that Los Angeles was the dream and she wasn't going to tell her not to go; it truly was a can't miss opportunity. Plus, she was closer to Jesse then—her boyfriend. Yeah Chloe remembers Jesse. He is a good guy and she can't be mad at him or her for wanting to be closer, but then it didn't matter because Beca calls her a week later and tells her about her new life in the big bright yet slightly smog infested city and come to find out that they aren't together anymore and neither of them are upset about this. It was odd to Chloe since they did date for almost four years, but she was glad that Beca wasn't too broken hearted about it and that they were still good friends; no harm, no foul.

Seeing Beca again—Chloe couldn't explain it. It wasn't just seeing one of your best friends after two years apart; it felt like maybe she could breathe again and whatever funk or void she's had since graduation will just make sense. It was silly but she had to have hope right?

 **Location: Somewhere Over the Pacific Ocean (10 hours into Flight):**

In Beca's mind, the only thought was getting as much sleep as possible before jetlag set in. The flight from Los Angles to Australia is supposed to be a whapping eighteen hours and the last thing Beca wanted to do was be awake for that long and deal with Jesse of all people, so she fell asleep as soon as the plane descended.

It helped a great deal that she had most of the row to herself aside from the aisle seat; that was Jesse's, but it allowed her to crawl up in a ball; which granted she was small enough, and just pass out. It was quite glamorous really.

She took a deep breath and sighed before opening her eyes, taking in everyone around her who too have decided to pass out, but one person, who appeared to just be watching her.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?" She asks tiredly, making Jesse lean against his armrest with a mock dreamy smile.

"You just look so cute when you sleep," he gushes before sipping water from his tiny airplane cup to gargle it and slurping it to keep it from seeping out of the corner of his mouth. She leans over and punches him hard in his arm as he swallows it to laugh. "Aw Becs don't be like that," he pouts and she crosses her arms over her chest with annoyance.

"Then don't be a weirdo dude," she huffs annoyingly taking her phone out to hookup to the airplane wifi. She goes through her emails and replies to the little ones she can; the ones that don't require a novel response—that she'll save till she gets to the hotel. She goes on _Instagram_ next and instantly spots a few posts from her fellow alumni Bellas talking about jet setting to Australia for the big aca-wedding—that's what they've been hash tagging it as till she reached Chloe's the day before.

Beca smiles at the picture of Chloe trying to go all gangster; must have been before she left for the airport because she wrote:

 _Totes ready to #getbumped #acawedding_

Beca scrunches her nose up, but likes the picture because it's Chloe. She suddenly hears breathing next to her. She looks over at Jesse who too looks weirded out. "Ew that hashtag," he comments and she merely smirks and slides closer to him.

"C'mon weirdo let's do this," she says as he holds his phone out for them to take a pic, while Beca covers herself in the airplane blanket; making her eyes only visible. After taking it he posts, tagging her account.

Not even a few minutes go by and a notification pops up on his phone. He checks it and smirks, before clearing his throat. "Gingerlicious has liked this," he says, forcing Beca's attention away from her phone for a brief moment. "Well isn't someone eager to see you," she jests to her. She shrugs then turns back to her phone to make it look like she doesn't care, when internally it meant the world to her.

 **Location: Tasmania, Australia:**

Chloe is looking down at her phone with her bags next to her as Aubrey and she wait for the shuttle to the hotel to arrive where they'll be staying at. It wasn't too far away according to what Amy said, which was perfect for everyone especially because nobody in the group knew how to drive in this country, except for Amy obviously.

Chloe pouts at the photo that was just posted from Jesse. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much that they were so close still. Well of course she knew—they used to date or whatever, but they were like best friends.

"Is it weird that they're still that close?" Chloe asks Aubrey holding her phone up to her face, which prompts her to roll her eyes.

"They're friends Chlo, let it go," Chloe gets ready to argue but Aubrey stops her as the shuttle comes up. "Look she told you her and Jesse aren't a thing anymore. Are you looking for them to suddenly be a thing so it crushes any hope you had?" Aubrey asks picking up her bags as Chloe follows in suit, bringing her stuff up the steps too.

They sit down in one of the rows of seats next to each other and Chloe merely shrugs in her response. "No, of course not, but I don't know," she answers because for all she knows Beca may not even like her like that anyway, so what difference would it make? Still she had to accept that they were literally just friends, but the little green monster on her shoulder couldn't help himself but appear in the worst kind of way—she hated it.

"Chlo, don't overthink it. This week is supposed to be about Amy and Bumper. If you and Beca are going to connect on that level this week, then it'll happen, but if it doesn't then you need to move on," Aubrey states and Chloe knows her friend is right. She can't keep getting her hopes up about Beca when she made it perfectly clear in the tent senior year that she never even thought about experimentation with another female. She couldn't think about it anymore—Aubrey is right; this is about her aca-people and they're in Australia for crying out loud. _Let's make the most of it,_ Chloe thought. So she merely nods in Aubrey's direction to let her know that she will do as she said.

"Tonight you can freak out when they arrive, but right now let's get to the hotel, unpack, get some drinks and enjoy the beautiful view," Aubrey states and Chloe smiles widely at this.

"Now I like the sound of that," she agrees making her blonde friend return her wide smile as the shuttle makes its way out of the airport and towards their hotel.

* * *

 _For those of you who have been reading my stories for awhile, I know I mentioned I'd be retiring after my last stories were cleaned up; however, I decided to do this one last story as a farewell because this idea would not leave me. It's my first dive into the Pitch Perfect fandom but I love the fandom so much that I couldn't leave without writing something for it. This is going to be based off of the rumor possible plot for Pitch Perfect 3, with I'm sure some obvious differences. Nevertheless, on Tumblr, I'll be incorporating some social media posts to go with it. It'll be under the tumblr tag **lacksubstance** and **acawedding**_. _But anyway, let me know your thoughts and I'll update everything as quickly as possible. Thanks everybody :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aca-Wedding**

 **Chapter 2:**

x.

 **Tasmania, Australia**

Pulling their rolling luggage and their carry on over their shoulders, Aubrey and Chloe make their way through the automatic door and immediately are met with a beautiful lobby coupled with two glass framed elevators and a waterfall cascading through the center. Chloe's eyes go wide and her jaw goes slack.

"Holy shit," Aubrey says enough for them and Chloe merely nods her response, before Aubrey pulls herself out of her hypnosis. "Okay, you get us checked in and I'll call Amy to see if she's heard from anyone else yet," she says and Chloe merely nods; _always the planner Bree—never change._

Once Chloe makes her way to the front desk and checks in under her name, she gets the two key cards in no time at all, before deciding to take a small stroll through the lobby as Aubrey occupies herself on her phone. Chloe takes this moment of peace, examining the area. It feels like she's caught up in a dream, listening to the water among the indoor plants; it's almost similar to paradise.

It isn't till she makes it to the back door that she feels like paradise is about the exact description. She sees immediately that the hotel has its own private beach. A private beach! How could she possibly turn down that? She smiles widely in excitement before retreating back to where she left Aubrey who is finally wrapping up her conversation.

"Bree this place has a private beach!" She squeals.

"Oh thank god," she says. "After being cooped up in the wilderness of Georgia sounds heavily," she says as she picks up her bag and they make their way to the elevator.

"So what did Amy say?" Chloe asks as they get in and press their floor, taking in the view from inside the cart.

"She said we are the first ones to get here, that Bumper should be in later tonight because he had some last minute business; didn't care enough to ask and that Flo, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica just landed and that CR and Denise should arrive around 5 and that Beca and Jessie would arrive around 7," she said as they filed out onto their floor.

Chloe nodded quietly. "I say when we get into the room we take well deserved naps," Aubrey huffs as Chloe slides their keycard in and pops the door open.

"Agreed," she replies letting the door fall close. They look around the room that has two Queen sized beds with pure white sheets, dark wood furniture, television, and a view of the marina down below. Chloe takes it in for a brief moment as she hears Aubrey fall on the bed closest to the wall, she turns around and sees Aubrey face first into the bed.

"This is so nice," she gushes and Chloe just laughs, then walks over to her bed and lays on it herself.

"Oh my god, you're so right," Chloe moans comfortably. "That's it wake me up in a few hours," she curls into a ball and Aubrey lifts her face, before grabbing one of her pillows and throws it at Chloe.

"Ow," Chloe opens her eyes and keeps the pillow. "That's it you're not getting this back," she cuddles it to her chest with a pout.

"We're in Australia Chlo,"

 **x.**

Chloe wakes up to the sunlight dim from the window, she turns over and stretches to see Aubrey in laying completely spread out on the bed, making he giggle quietly. When her friend was exhausted, she will pass out in any position—in both their defenses they barely slept on the plane and it took a full day to get there, so the nap was well deserved.

As she lights her phone up she sees its nearly six thirty which will give her plenty of time to get herself semi together enough to greet the rest of the girls, grab some food and maybe sleep some more since the nap didn't feel like enough.

She yawns and turns her body off the bed running a hand through her ginger locks then walks to Aubrey's side and taps her forehead a few times, before it administers a reaction from the blonde. "We slept for four hours Bree, I'm sure the rest of the girls are here already," she says as she walks into the bathroom to fix her hair and make her face look less tired.

She hears a groan from outside and smirks, rolling her eyes as she splashes water on her face. Footsteps can be heard making their way through the hallway to the bathroom. Aubrey yawns and stretches her arms over her head.

"That was wonderful," as her back cracks slightly she smiles contently. "I need some coffee, I hope it's good here," she adds looking at the packages by the maker.

"Coffee is probably not the best idea if we're just going to end up sleeping again," she says wiping her face with a towel before turning to see Aubrey toss it back.

She rolls her eyes. "You're right," she says before sliding her way into the bathroom. "I have to use the restroom, then we can head down there. I'm not changing; I'm too tired to change," she says as she closes the door and Chloe calls out to her.

"Yeah I probably won't either," Chloe thinks about what she says and remembers Beca will be there. Her eyes widen at the thought that maybe just maybe she should go down to the lobby more presentable, then waves it off. _I could be naked and she wouldn't care—oh wait_. She giggles at the memory.

"What are you giggling about?" Aubrey comes out running her hand through her hair and Chloe whips around at the sound. She shakes her head and remains silent; still not telling her exactly how she managed to get Beca to join the Bella's in the first place; it was a personal moment she wanted to remain between the two of them. "Okay you ready?" She eyes her and Chloe just merely nods excitedly, anticipating seeing all the girls again. It's felt like forever since it's been all of them together, but she couldn't wait to see them all in once place—an aca-reunion and an aca-wedding in one week; she could just scream.

She doesn't of course, but as she steps into the elevator again with Aubrey she notices the large bay windows have grown dark and there is a large crowd of females huddled together, so she knows it's the Bella alumni which only makes her more anticipated.

When the elevator dings she practically runs out of the elevator with Aubrey following in tow and as she gets closer, Jessica and Ashley immediately spot them and shriek in excitement. "Oh my gosh, look at you guys!" Chloe hugs them both at the same time—they don't look much different, but they definitely looked happy so that's great but the whole interaction brought everyone else's attention to them.

"Uh Stace, why do you have a tiny human attached to you?" Aubrey asks with her hand on her hip. Stacie smiles while holding the tiny child, probably no more than a year on her hip.

"Oh guys, I'd like to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Devon," she says holding his tiny hand with her pointer finger to wave at them. Chloe merely smiles wider; if even possible while Aubrey looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Dev, let's take you away from the goodies before they possess you like they used to do to me back in college," Cynthia Rose comes up and takes the small boy from Stacie who merely pouts and waves goodbye to him. "How on earth did you manage to get a girl like that already? You got to teach me your ways," she mumbles lowly to him, before kissing the side of his head.

"Aw I've been wanting to meet this little guy," Chloe says as she holds her arms out excited. Cynthia Rose rolls her eyes playfully and stares at her son.

"You're a little chick magnet," she hands him off to the ginger who starts bouncing while holding him. She felt so overwhelmingly elated for some reason to be holding the baby. She always wanted a child when she was married of course, but a family was definitely something she needed in her life—she just needed to find the right person first.

 **x.**

"Thank you!" Jesse yells to the shuttle driver with a smile as they carry their bags into the hotel. "Man this place is something; I can't wait to check out the room. You know Bumper and Amy said we got the best room because our jobs were the most important—said something about we needed to be well rested so we didn't screw up the best day of their lives," Jesse explained as they made their way through the automatic door of the lobby.

"Oh how refreshing," Beca breaths out as she gets through the threshold she spots the group of Bella's in the lobby, making her stop short, which in turn prompts Jesse to run into her. She turns around and punches him in the arm for his carelessness.

"Ow! You stop short and I get abused—I'm glad I didn't marry you, you're awful," he rubs his shoulder and she merely gives him a glare, before turning around and spotting the ginger haired girl, wearing sweats— _looking beautiful as always_ , holding a young child in her arms. Beca smiles softly at the interaction before breaking out of her quick reverie.

Chloe turns around and spots Beca at the door, prompting her to hand off Devon to Cynthia Rose again. She jogs slightly over before bum rushing Beca into a bone crushing embrace, almost throwing the smaller girl off balance. "Damn Chlo," she chuckles softly, placing her hand on her back while Chloe still held her close.

"I missed you," she says softly into the girl's neck. Beca licks her bottom lip, placing her bag on the floor next to their feet to pull her closer to her.

"I missed you too Chlo," she replies back for only her to hear—which she did if her smiling into her skin was any indication. Chloe ends the hug first much to either of their dismay but offers her a smile— _she looks amazing,_ the thought crosses both their minds, before the moment is over and Chloe is turning to Jesse.

"Hey Jess!" She says and hugs him much more briefly than Beca's was.

He returns it with a wide smile. "Hey! You look amazing Chloe and thank you for starting the hashtag gettingbumped—you've started a trend," he smirks and she laughs hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah Chlo you look amazing, like beautiful even—not that you don't always because you're just in sweatpants—not that you don't look good in sweatpants because I already mentioned you look amaz—," Jesse pokes her in the middle of her back to get her to stop rambling, which thankfully works.

"Thanks Becs, you look amazing too—you both do," she says with a big grin plastered on her face—something about flustered Beca always got to her and her being flustered around her made Chloe feel warm inside; hopeful even.

"Hey guys," a voice pulls their attention away from each other and Aubrey comes up behind Chloe with a wide grin of her own, before her eyes land on Beca. "Beca," she replies with a smile and with a playful eye roll, Beca pulls Aubrey into a hug and it's over before it even happens because it's still too weird to be that touchy with Aubrey. Yeah they're okay with each other and will go as far as saying they're friends, but they're not at that level—I guess you could say they respect each other's boundaries and personal space; something Chloe has never done, but that didn't bother Beca anymore—she liked her close.

"Hey Jesse, it's good to see you," she smiles softly at him, giving him a quick look over and he smiles warmly at her, giving her a quick nod.

"Yeah you too, you look stunning—beautiful," Beca looks up at him confused, but turns back to the other half of this conversation—Aubrey; who eyes him kind of weirdly nods with a small smirk.

"Thank you," she turns to Chloe. "Hey I left my key card up in the room and I forgot something, can you come and let me up please?" She says and Chloe nods frantically, then turns back to the duo in front of her.

"It's nice seeing you guys, we'll catch up later," Chloe says with a smile as they nod in her direction. "See you Becs," she winks her way before waving a little and walking off with Aubrey. "So what did you forget upstairs?" she asks curiously as they make their way up to their room.

"Nothing, I just needed to get the hell out of that aca-awkwardness," Aubrey replies making Chloe giggle and shake her head at her friend's antics.

Jesse and Beca stand there and watch the two older girls go in what seemed like a dream like state. They weren't sure what the hell just happened, but clearly they were a fumbling hot mess in front of the two beautiful girls they haven't seen in about two years. Beca wasn't sure where the hell Jesse's weird thing with Aubrey came from, but she supposed she could ask him later if she cared enough—or he'll just bring it up himself; _yeah he'll probably do that_.

But man, Chloe. She looked amazing even if she just spent over a day on a plane. She still looks stunning and that's the only thing she could pay mind to; that red head will probably be the death of her, but man was she ready to fall—wait hold up she probably isn't even attracted to me like that. It's Chloe! She's friendly with everyone— _but would she barge into just anybody's shower? Oh shit there was that guy Tom_.

She closes her eyes in frustration— _I'm such an idiot_.

"So do you want a drink?" Jesse asks.

She picks up her bags faster than ever, already turning towards the hotel bar, with a quick "Yes please," she was on her way.

* * *

 _Thank you guys for reading and if you want to see the social media manips, you can go to the tumblr tag **aca wedding** they will all be there. Let me know your thoughts, they're always encouraged. It lets me know I'm doing a good job, but nevertheless the favs and alerts are always appreciated as well. See you guys later! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a delay because I haven't been feeling 100 percent. A lot of things have been going on with me, but I'm feeling better and this is short, but I'm hoping to give you guys more of an update within the next couple of days, so keep a look out so till then, I will check you all later :)**

 **/lacksubstance -you will find the social media edits if you decide to go there, just check the tag acawedding.**

Aca-Wedding

Chapter 3

 **x.**

Beca and Jesse make their way up to their room after two drinks—not wanting to get drunk on the first night, but we're totally low key thinking about it. When they reached the room, Beca immediately dropped her suitcase in shock. "Dude this room is intense," she said taking in the double king size beds as their room overlooks the city.

Jesse hops on one of the beds and stays there letting the mattress just suck him in. "Bec you need to try this bed," he says with the upmost enthusiasm as one should when trying out a mattress made out of clouds.

She sets her laptop bag down against the dresser and hops on the other king sized bed with as much effort as someone of her stature can, before laying back in it. "Oh my God, I would be totally okay if I just died here. Like for real just leave me here for the rest of my life and I will die of happiness," Beca says closing her eyes immediately, when she suddenly hears light snoring next to her.

She cracks an eye open and sees Jesse already passed out in the other bed. Their flight had been a long one and she was sure that he most likely didn't sleep, but this gave her the chance to get up long enough to walk over to the window to bask in the lights from the city of Tasmania. She bites her bottom lip and sighs heavily, before grabbing her suitcase to take out a pair of clean clothes to change into for the night—she'll worry about showering tomorrow.

Tomorrow the real work will begin because really this is a wedding full of aca-nerds; the chances of things going swimmingly, especially with the Bellas and Treblemakers are slim to none.

 **x.**

Beca awakes surprisingly to herself with enough time to raid the hotel breakfast. Sticking her hair up in a bun she leaves Jesse where she left him however many hours ago—she lost count; and heads downstairs. When she gets there she sees a majority of the Bellas and the Trebles walking around, mingling or whatever. She spots Denise and Cynthia Rose with their son, feeding him some eggs from their plate and it reminds her exactly why she came down in the first place.

She walks over to grab a plate and starts shoveling pretty much anything in sight, which was in fact eggs, bacon, hash browns, a waffle, and as she was grabbing some fruit to get a healthy variety she feels a body press over her to grab a small plate.

"How'd you sleep?" She looks over and sees those crystalized orbs that could belong to only one person with a fiery personality to match her fire red hair.

Beca clears her throat. "Oh uh—good really good actually," she quickly shovels the fruit while mentally trying to distract herself from Chloe's gaze.

"Yeah me too—those beds feel like you're sleeping on a cloud," Chloe says as Beca places the spoon down and gasps.

"Ugh I know it was exactly what I needed after a long flight," she states turning around to leave the buffet station to walk to a table as Chloe follows close behind.

Chloe giggles. "I know exactly what you mean," Chloe states scrunching up her nose in thought. "Wonder how'd it'd feel to have sex on one," this makes Beca stop just before she reaches a table which is inhabited by Stacie who is reading to herself as she eats her breakfast.

"So glad after two years that you're still a weirdo. Truly Chlo, never change," as she takes a seat Stacie smiles and closes her book as Chloe sits down in front of her other plate of breakfast.

"I'm wondering it too actually," Stacie chimes in and Beca merely rolls her eyes at this.

"You would," prompting Stacie to just shrug at the reply because she knows it's totally true—it's nothing unexpected from her.

"If I can't have it I may as well think about it," Stacie says as she stabs her fork into a hash brown, prompting both Beca and Chloe to look up at her like she just killed a puppy. "What?"

"Are—are you telling me the Hunter is—dare I say out of order?" Beca asks dramatically. "I lived vicariously through him,"

Stacie and Chloe roll their eyes playfully. "No, no it's nothing like that—he is fine and fully functional, but I don't know," she shrugs again. "It's just every time I find a decent guy he sort of blows me off,"

"That's because when both your brain and your knockers are bigger than his he instantly becomes insecure in his manhood and decides to jump ship before you get any deeper," Aubrey takes a seat next to Chloe as she ways in on the subject, but she can tell her explanation didn't help Stacie feel any better.

"Look anybody would be lucky to have you and shit if they can't see how awesome you are then screw them—someone will find both your boobs and your brains attractive," Beca explains as she continues to eat her food almost distractedly that she doesn't realize all three girls eyeing her as she says her peace. In turn this also doesn't allow her to see Stacie scooping her arms around her waist and pulling her closer, planting several kisses on her cheek.

"Aw Becs that was so sweet!" Stacie says in between her affections. "And you're totally right, if someone can't find me hot and smart then that's their loss. I should just go for you, at least I know you like me for my brains and my body," she keeps her hold around Beca as the shorter girl struggles under her grasp.

Across the table, Chloe is left trying quench her slight jealousy. She knows that Beca and Stacie were never attracted to each other in that way, but it still didn't help the fact that the little green monster turned up to cause some problems, before she could make it noticeable on her face, she feels a bump in her shoulder. "You may want to bring that toner down," Aubrey reminds her and she merely nods, sighing in defeat because she knows her best friend is right—it is nothing.

 **x.**

After breakfast, Beca and Chloe were walking towards the elevator talking amongst themselves—caught up in their own little bubble. "Becaw!"

Beca's eyes widen at that sound; that cringe worthy tone that irks her. She finally turns to face where the sound came from and spots Jesse walking up to her in clean clothes. "Hey why didn't you wake me? I almost missed breakfast," he asks nodding towards the two of them.

"Oh because you looked so cute—and quiet that I just didn't have the heart to wake you," Beca replies merely pinching one of his cheeks as she says this, prompting him to laugh and swat her hand away. Chloe feeling that sense of jealousy hit her again, she clears her throat and places her hand on Beca's arm to steer her attention towards her.

"I'm going to go to my room to get ready. I'll see you in a little bit for the fitting," she smiles wide in order to hide her growing jealousy with every person that Beca appears to have in contact with. As she turns away from them to walk to the elevator she takes a deep breath.

"Control yourself Chlo. She's not even yours," she whispers as she walks through the elevator and stares over to where the couple stood where she left them.

Beca punches Jesse in the arm again, prompting him to grab it again. "I knew that stint in jail would change you," he grumbles rubbing where she hit him.

"Chloe and I were having a conversation and you had to ruin it with your weird mating call," Beca huffs, crossing her arms across her chest, making him smirk at her.

"Oh that mating call is specifically for you, but I'm sorry I ruined your game," Jesse teases.

"You must really like getting punched because I'm not tired of throwing them," she clenches her fist ready to throw another one forcing him to flinch away, making her to smile slyly at him— _what a baby_.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. No more teasing about Chloe," he holds his hands up in surrender as he feels weight on his shoulders.

"Oh are we talking about my favorite ginger?" They look over to see Bumper clasping his hands on Jesse's shoulders. "Yeah that getting bumped thing has to be genius," he turns directly to Jesse. "Bro if you're done getting beaten by a girl, we have some Best Man and Groom bonding to do today while the ladies do their thing with the dresses,"

Taking that as her cue. "He's done, I was leaving. I'll see you both later," she smiles and pats Jesse's cheek before leaving him to suffer with Bumper.

Jesse grimaces and waves awkwardly at Beca's retreating figure before finally turning to Bumper. "So what do you have planned for this bonding experience?" He asks, dreading the answer that he will receive, but still nevertheless he knew he couldn't back out— _damn I wish I said no._

"Golfing," Bumper smiles widely and Jesse eyes him in shock. "What not a golfer?"

"Not hardly, but I certainly didn't expect you to be," he replies as they walk into the breakfast area, hoping to grab some food before it's all gone.

"I'm not, but Amy's dad said either that or Dingo wrestling and I'd hate to wreck this beautiful face before I walk down the aisle, you know?" _There's the Bumper I know_ ; Jesse thinks as he scoops some potatoes on his plate.

"Yeah I totally get it, but I mean it'd be a great story," Jesse smiles and Bumper laughs, punching Jesse's shoulder.

"Ha! True man true!" He walks away from the buffet leaving Jesse to think things over.

"God do I have a 'punch me' sign on me somewhere?" He grumbles before walking away with his plate—today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I meant to post this up on FF a little while ago, but I never did; however, it has been viewable on Tumblr for a couple weeks now. Chapter 5 is already pretty much done and I will make it my mission to post it both here and on Tumblr on the same day. A few things before you go on and read, firstly, thank you all for taking the time out to read my work. It means a great deal to me that you stop your day just to read. Secondly, I started a sponsoring me page (since I apparently can't post the full name without them deleting it, I guess I'll just describe it) and don't worry, you will still get this content FREE; however, for any future writing I do, I'm planning to write there and some of it will be a fandom related things; others will not. That would depend on the sponsor. A lot of my support has come from this site, so it would mean the world to me if you guys checked it out, the link will be in my BIO under Support Me if you'd like to take a look at the page. Otherwise, you may continue on and enjoy the chapter! :)**

Aca-Wedding

Chapter 4

 **x.**

Beca returned back to the comfort of her hotel room in record time to avoid dealing with anyone else who felt like interrupting her along the way. She still had a few hours before she had to get ready for the fitting which means she had time to work on Bumper and Amy's ultimate wedding song. Amy told her about a week ago that they didn't want to be boring and traditional, which, to be honest, Beca didn't expect anything less from the two. Bumper and Amy were anything, but traditional; except for the days leading up to their wedding.

Beca takes out her laptop and starts getting herself comfortable in the hotel chair before placing her headphones over her ears. When she opens her mixing software, she just sits there; frozen. Her mind draws a blank and in pure Beta fashion, she panics. _It's like Worlds all over again_ , she thinks as she sits there, before letting a deep breath out in frustration.

Her phone lights up next to her computer, prompting her to reach for it.

 _Chlo:_

 _I'm at your hotel room and have been knocking for five minutes now, are you up there?_

Beca gets up from her spot while removing her headphones and opens the door for Chloe to step inside. She was already out of her pajamas and pretty much ready to go, even though they still had two hours before the fitting, but if there is anything Beca already knew about Chloe is that she was prepared.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she walks over to the bed closest to the door to sit at the edge. It also just so happens to be near the desk that Beca is currently working at.

"I'm trying to run through some ideas for Bumper and Amy's ultimate wedding song," Beca replies. "They don't want to do something everyone else usually does."

"That shouldn't be surprising,"

Beca nods, letting out another sigh as she turns back to the laptop. She licks her lips, capturing her bottom one between her teeth as she debates what to do. Realization hits her and she turns back to the redhead who was once her partner in crime for all things music.

"What do you think I should do?" Beca asks as Chloe watches her before getting up and leaning over the computer. She gets ready to touch the laptop, but hesitates for a brief moment, looking over at Beca once as if asking 'may I'. Beca gesture for her to go ahead and Chloe minimizes the software and begins to search for different songs.

"I think you should incorporate some typical wedding songs, but then make it personal for them," Chloe says as she continues to run her fingers over Beca's keyboard, pulling a list together of all the songs she'd think of as wedding songs, then adds some quite familiar ones from their pasts.

She steps away and crosses her arms with a look of approval at her list while Beca reads it over in awe of the fact that Chloe still had it in her to pull a setlist out of her ass in minutes. "Chlo this is genius," she compliments while she reads over her choices, already pulling a mix together in her mind.

"Thanks, though I'm sure you could've figured it out on your own. We know you didn't need me," Chloe encourages her, but Beca knew she was wrong. Before she showed up she was racking her brain with zero possibilities and this list is giving her so many ideas, so while yes she could've eventually figured something out, Chloe just made her job a lot easier, but that's Chloe for you.

"No I definitely owe you for this," Beca says turning back to the redhead who merely smiled softly while offering a shrug in return. "So I never got to ask you how Atlanta's been and work," Beca throws them into a new topic and since she's been so busy with work in Los Angeles, the life she once had in Atlanta was practically nonexistent—well maybe not that far, but she definitely didn't check in as much as she could be. But Chloe never got mad. It's like when you're told if you haven't spoken to a friend in years and you are able to jump back into being best friends, like time never passed, that's how Chloe and her are; that's true friendship.

"Nothing too exciting as of now. We're on school break currently, but I did put together is amazing show with my students at the end of the year, so that was fun," Chloe says passionately. "I may have used your style of mixing a bunch of songs together," she adds handing Beca her phone of the video she took on the night of the showcase.

When Beca plays the video she listens to Chloe's eighth graders belt out a combo of their favorite songs and Beca couldn't help but be in awe and also flattered that Chloe thought of her enough to create something like that. Beca would go as far as saying she was impressed that Chloe did at all seeing as the redhead doesn't do what Beca does, but Chloe always had a good ear so she'd know if something sounded bad. Sometimes that's all you need when it comes to music.

"This is incredible Chlo," she says handing Chloe her phone back. "It's amazing what you do," Chloe looks down blushing slightly under Beca's words.

"It's my job, but I do love it,"

"I'm glad you ruled out the exotic dancing profession," Beca jests and Chloe giggles in response but stands up.

"Actually—I've been taking a pole dancing class for fitness with Aubrey three days a week, so it's not completely ruled out," Chloe says and Beca's eyes widen then her face scrunches up.

"Oh gross, I don't want to think about Aubrey on a pole,"

Chloe smirks. "Would you like to imagine me on one?" Chloe tests at Beca, who can only manage to look anywhere else but at the redhead in front of her. What is she going to say? She'd prefer Chloe never be on one for money, but she wouldn't be lying if there was something alluring at the thought of Chloe using it to stay in shape.

Luckily she doesn't have to answer as they hear the door unlock and Jesse walks in. "Yeah man! I'll see ya in a few minutes! Oh yeah the ladies will be all over my polo shirt, they won't know what to do with all this!" Chloe and Beca exchange looks with one another when Jesse finally shuts the door and turns around, stopping short when he realizes they heard all he just yelled down the hall.

"Fyi, the ladies hate polo shirts," Beca says.

"Yeah we're more interested in plaid," Chloe replies side eying Beca to gauge a reaction out of her recalling the brunette owns a ton of plaid. "Anyway, I'm going to head back to my room and I'll meet you down at the lobby," she tells Beca before waving herself off.

When the door shuts and Jesse turns back to Beca, a growing smirk begins to appear across his face. "Oh Beca."

Beca grimaces at him. "Ew don't do that."

"Dude if you can't see she is flirting with you then you're an idiot," he says walking passed her before she stands up from the chair.

"She was not. That's how Chloe is!" Beca insists as he pulls his shirt off and looks for a polo shirt. After dating for as long as they did, they didn't have too many boundaries when it came to undressing and changing.

Jesse throws a polo over his head then looks over at Beca. "Yeah and maybe she has been interested in you from the beginning, even before we met," he reasons as he searches for shorts then walks into the bathroom but leaves the door open to finish the conversation.

"I doubt that."

"Well you're the one that told me she barged into your shower and had the two of you sing the song she gets off on," he replies through the bathroom before walking out in the new shorts.

"That was told in confidences," she points out.

"And we're alone Becs," Jesse points out. "You're diverting this whole thing and frankly it's exhausting. Look Beca, it's not impossible for someone to have a thing for you, I mean I did," he points out and she stares at him with her broody look.

"But Chloe is totally opposite from me, what would she see in me?" Beca asks honestly and Jesse walks closer, letting out a sigh.

"You're amazing, you're smart, you're beautiful, and you're talented, what's not to like?" He says and Beca smiles softly at his words.

"I feel like you're hitting on me right now and it's kinda weird," He rolls his eyes and pushes her shoulder as she lets out a chuckle. "No but seriously, thank you. I mean it," he turns back to her and nods.

"Anytime," he walks over to the hotel door and turns back. "Oh and by the way, I think uptight and blonde is my type, you know anybody like that?" Beca's jaw drops slightly as he smirks before walking out to leave her in her thoughts.

"Oh gross," she whispers and shudders. She turns back to her laptop, turning it to sleep mode so she can get ready for the fitting.

 **x.**

Beca made her way down to the lobby and happened to be earlier than everyone else, so she put in her earbuds and began to play a new song she just heard on the radio that she would love to get a chance to mix. She began to bop her head slightly at the beat and the lyrics. She leans against the wall and stares down at her phone in thought.

She thought back to what Jesse said about Chloe. The redhead has always been flirtatious and had no sense of personal space, but as she thinks about this more and more she tries to think about all the years with the Bellas. Was Chloe ever flirtatious with any of the other girls? Not that Beca could recall. Has she ever barged into any of their showers? She sure as hell hoped not, though she was sure she hasn't. They were friends! Beca rationalized that, but—she has never been this way with Aubrey and they are best friends.

She sighs deeply willing herself to just focus on the song blasting through her ears, when she feels one of the buds being pulled out of her ears and a flash of red next to her. Chloe puts the bud in her ear and she smiles widely. The way when her nose crinkles that Beca loves so much.

 _Girl, you know I want your love. Your love was handmade for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead, I may be crazy, don't mind me. Say, girl, let's not talk too much._ Chloe begins to sing, sway her hips making Beca roll her eyes and smile like a lovestruck idiot, missing the way Chloe changed boy to girl.

 _I'm in love with the shape of you. We push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too. I'm in love with your body._ Beca begins to sing with Chloe as they dance in their little corner, like they're hidden and in their own bubble where no one can bother them. Chloe turns around with her back turned to Beca, pushing herself against Beca, completely forgetting they're in the lobby.

When the song ends, Chloe lets out a laugh and then a clear of the throat breaks them out of their reverie to see all the Bellas standing there watching them with a mix of confusion and smirks. "The shuttle is here," Chloe turns to the door and hands Beca's earbud back to head out the door as the girls begin to follow behind her. Beca waits for them all to pass, looking down in embarrassment when Amy stops at her side.

"I think it is time to tell you that as my maid of honor, you need abide by the law of maid of honor duties," Amy says, wrapping her arm around Beca's shoulder. "I know red is going to be very hard to keep your hands off, but if I cannot get down and dirty like a croc in heat with Bumper, then you must suffer too,"

"Amy, Chlo and I are just friends, you know that," Beca replies to her pulling her arm off her shoulder to walk out the lobby to the shuttle with the rest of the girls.

"I may have underestimated how many lesbians were in this group," Amy tells herself as she stalks over to the shuttle and gets on, turning to the driver to where he needs to go before turning back to the conversing Bellas.

"Oh this is like old times guys!" Jessica says excitedly and they all smile.

"I'm thinking we need to whip out a classic," Aubrey suggests looking over at Chloe who smiles widely and begins to belt out the first bars of 'Party in the USA' while the others joined in as the shuttle starts forward to the dress shop.

 **x.**

Beca stands in front of the mirror awkwardly pulling at the dress around her chest. She hated wearing dresses, especially if they were going to make her boobs look even larger than they were. She's a petite person and it's no secret she's gifted for her size, but it didn't mean she needed the attention—it was weird.

The curtain pulls to the side at the other changing room and Chloe walks out with the matching dress and uses the mirror next to Beca and adjusts it comfortably for a moment, fixing her chest so they looked perky and she turns towards Beca and smiles.

"You look amazing. It's not everyday I get to see you in a dress or come to think of it ever," Chloe thinks and Beca remains forward in the mirror grimacing at her appearance.

"What the flight attendant look didn't count?" She grumbles and Chloe breaths out a laugh.

"No that was a skirt and it doesn't count," she replies then turns to her. "Beca," she grabs the girl's hands as she keeps pulling at the fabric. "You look beautiful, please stop trying to hide that," she convinces the brunette who looks down defeated and nods before they walk out of the changing area to see what needs to be fixed and tailored.

When they step out the other girls were in their dresses except for Amy being nowhere to be found. Everyone was buzzing with excitement at seeing Amy in her dress and in true Amy fashion she slides the curtain open and struts out as the girls whistle at her. "I'd like to see that man child try and keep his hands off this," she says and all the girls laugh except Aubrey who whispers 'gross' which is pretty much her reaction to anything involving Bumper and Beca just shakes her head at her antics.

"I think I got everyone pinned so bridesmaids and maid of honor can change, I just need to get the bride done," the dress tailor announces and Beca quickly rushes forward to change first as a few other girls follow, leaving Aubrey and Chloe to search through the dress shop. They figure they'll probably be lasted anyway.

"I kind of want to try these on," Chloe says and Aubrey looks over at her, smirking.

"Do you have wedding fever?" Aubrey asks and the redhead rolls her eyes, shrugging.

"I just have always was curious on what I'd look like," she replies. "C'mon! It could be fun," Chloe convinces and Aubrey rolls her eyes and finally nods as they grab the one dress they like the best and giggle as they push themselves into one fitting room.

Beca is sitting on the couch while the other girls have their own conversations around her. She wasn't a part of either one in particular, but she was listening to all of them. Cynthia Rose was talking about something Devon did last week to Jessica and Ashley while Flo was telling Stacie about how she escaped deportation.

"Damn girls," Cynthia Rose says bringing everyone's attention to Aubrey and Chloe who step out in wedding dresses. Beca's mouth goes dry at the sight of Chloe, her red hair flowing over her bare shoulders, giving that perfect look against the white. While everyone gushed around them about how beautiful they looked, Chloe could only focus on impressing one person and she was looking at her like she was the only girl in the room.

Something about that made her eyes well up with unshedded tears because this is how Beca has always been. Beca always caught her eye when she didn't want to look anywhere else. When there was a moment that she knew meant the world Chloe, her eyes would find her and fixate on her because no one else mattered in those moments. Every little lingering stare between the two of them was magical in Chloe's eyes.

But she's not hers and this isn't her wedding. It could happen, Chloe told herself, but today isn't her day and it isn't Beca's either. Today is Amy's and she simply just wanted to try it on. Not for Beca's reaction, but for something fun and curiosity.

Aubrey, though at first, was not for the idea was actually enjoying the attention and embracing her own dress. It was simple and a lot less decorative than Chloe's, but both of them fit their personalities. Chloe's had a busier design with beads and sequences while Aubrey's was laced. "Okay I admit this was fun," Aubrey says and Chloe didn't want to say 'I told you so' but—

"I told you so."

"All right twig bitches, stop stealing my thunder," Amy says in a joking tone, rushing them back inside the dressing room to change into their street clothes. "When you come out, I got plans but first I gotta get a towel for Beca's drool," Amy adds and Beca's eyes widen, cheeks turn red as she buries herself deep into the couch she's sitting in.

"Dude seriously," she hisses at Amy who just shrugs innocently.


End file.
